The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Cupressocyparis leylandii plant and is hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Greenpower’. ‘Greenpower’ is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an un-named selection of Cupressocyparis leylandii (unpatented) discovered in a cultivated nursery in Biezenmortel, The Netherlands in 2003. The nursery has a dilluvial sandy soil with a pH of 6.7 and an annual rainfall of approximately 670 mm. The location can be rated as USDA Zone 8a.
‘Greenpower’ has been asexually reproduced for five generations by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Biezenmortel, The Netherlands since 2005. ‘Greenpower’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings.